


Slanted Light

by AprilforSpring



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Coda, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自M离世之后，Q被委任与Bond一起休假一个月，以确保特工不会因酒精中毒而死。军需官错误估计了照顾病人的复杂性，特别当对方是情绪不稳定的Bond……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burnt Out Ends（燃烧殆尽）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slanted Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580892) by [Sarah_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Ellie/pseuds/Sarah_Ellie). 



Q清楚地记得那一天，他被指派成为007军需官的那一天。他接到M的指令前往她位于地堡的新办公室，一份文件滑过她空荡荡的金属桌面，停在自己的面前。

“如你所知，军需部的大部分专员都会与我们机构内的特工就进行配对，成为他们的个人联络官。”M说道，“而你还没有被指派的原因是，我们的第四任00特工在任务中失踪了，直到最近他才出现。”

“James Bond中校。”Q回答道，他听说了关于Bond失踪时他的不幸状况，以及他可能死亡的传闻。

“是的，现在Bond突然回归了。他的状态不太好而且还是一贯的让人无法忍受，但现在的情况就是，你将成为他的军需官。你的工作在于顾及到他任务的每个细节，尽你所能为他提供精良武器，还有确保他在完成任务后完整的回来。”

“是的，长官。”Q说道，起身准备离开，在听到M叫他时停住了脚步。

“Q。”

“何事，长官？”

“照顾好他。”说完这句话，她点头示意他可以离开了。

现在M的离世让他比之前更清晰地认识到他的职责所在。他不仅仅是要确保Bond的生命安全，或是给他提供良好的装备，还必须确保这位00特工每天至少吃一顿饭，还有喝点酒精以外的东西。

当然，唯一能做到以上要求的途径就是成为Bond的贴身保姆。所以来自Mallory的第一项任务就是——带Bond休假一个月，确保他回来时能在最佳状态。听上去是为了Bond好，但对于Q而言这却显得有些冷酷无情，这就仿佛Bond是一部机器，只要还在保修期内，他就会不断被拿去送修。

这就是为何他现在和Bond一起坐在汽车的后座，而后者平静地盯着镀膜车窗向外看去。Q不断地想要和司机展开一段愉快的对话，但最终整个车内还是归为一片寂静。司机在火车站停下车，一辆黄白相间的欧洲之星在站台静候多时，Q不禁紧张地清了清嗓子。

“这是你的车票，007。”Q说着掏出长条形的卡制车票交给特工，“我们会在北加莱海峡的里尔下车，然后坐出租到翁斯科特。”

“MI6准备把我杀了，然后在比利时弃尸吗？”Bond问道。他多半是在开玩笑，但是他麻木平直的语调让Q无法辨别他的情绪。

“糟糕，让你猜到了。”Q说完打开车门。Bond也和他一样打开自己那边的车门下车，两人分别从车后厢拿出他们少量的行李。司机向他们快速地点头示意，驾车离去——回到他的下个目的地，MI6总部。

他们很快在车厢内安顿好，MI6为两人安排了单独的包厢，Q之前还为此感激不尽，但现在他意识到将会有超过一个小时的尴尬沉默——其中还有一段是在黑暗的英吉利海峡隧道内。Bond似乎没有打算做什么，只是看着窗户出神，于是Q从他随身包的前袋掏出一本简装书，试着把注意力集中在阅读上。

“你在读什么？”十分钟后Bond开口问道。Q从书页上抬起头，吃惊地发现007正目不转睛得盯着他看。他刚刚一直在看我吗？

“Bernhard Schlink的朗读者。”Q说道，举起封面给对方看。白底的封面中是一本打开的书，中间放置着一捧干枯的花束。“挺好看的。”

Bond点头，然后转头又看向窗外。列车开始启动，很快就飞驰在轨道上。

列车进入了海峡隧道内的一片漆黑之中，Bond又开口说道。

“所以我想你是被迫成为我的临时保姆的？”他问着。

“差不多吧。”Q回答道，他知道对Bond撒谎简直是毫无必要，“Mallory觉得你需要一段时间恢复，考虑到上一年发生的种种事件。你会接受康复的训练和测试，但是当然，他们极力推荐你休息一段时间。”

“那没有了伟大的Q先生他们要怎么熬过这一个月？”Bond问道。Q试着不要因为对方语气的讽刺而感到受伤。

“他们还是一样能联系到我。”Q简洁地回答道，“而且我只是多了一项防止你酒精中毒而死的任务。”

“真是令人愉悦。”Bond低声喃喃道。Q重新拾起书本，在列车到达里尔之前他们都没有再说话。

从里尔到翁斯科特的路程并不长，这里和其他的北加莱海峡小城市一样，带着法国和比利时混合的异域风情。Q把解放街（二战遗留下来的名字吧，Q想着）上那座两层公寓的地址交给他们的新司机，坐进车内把行李放在自己的膝上。Bond坐得离他很近，已经介入了他的社交距离，而显然他们的司机不太载游客。

他们到达那座公寓的时候，夕阳正开始漫过地平线。从Bond的面部表情来看，Q知道特工显然对新住所无动于衷。他们的公寓是横跨整个街道的连体建筑的一部分，古老的砖体外墙面和深绿色的百叶窗。房屋带有两个大门，但Q知道其中一扇被MI6封住了。这幢建筑曾今是两间分开的房屋，根据MI6的意愿改建成了一间。

Q从大衣口袋掏出钥匙，插进门锁。门锁显然是新换的，锁头比门的其他部位更加闪亮。Bond没有说什么，只是带着怀疑的目光扫视着街道，直到Q将门打开进了屋子。

玄关很平常，Q左手边的楼梯旋转至楼上，而一楼的陈旧木质地板上铺着长条的地毯，延伸到一个个紧闭着的大门。

“先看楼下？”Q问道，随手打开了右手边的木门。Bond点点头，将自己的行李放置在Q的行李边上，跟着他进了房间。

第一间房间相当朴素，只有几个米色的沙发和靠墙的壁炉，对着屋前街道的窗户遮盖着素色的百叶窗帘。而正对窗户的墙上有一扇新开的门，Q移开放着大本钟照片的小相框，将拇指按上键盘，门被解锁，沿着铰链的地方轻轻地打开。

“设置了我们的指纹。”Q解释道，将门进一步地推开。

大门的另一边是设备齐全的健身中心，Q将不同的设施介绍给Bond，从自由负重训练到一个通往地下隔音射击场的暗门。这边还有一个贴有闪耀的白色瓷砖的浴室，以及简单但看上去一定功能齐全的电器。

从健身房这边Q又在键盘上输入了一串数字，打开了另一扇门。井然有序的房间中央是一张巨大的桌子，三面墙上固定着显示器。桌面上放置着几台已经打开的笔电，在角落里立着一台信号塔。

“我想这应该是你的办公室？”Bond认出这是Q在军需部的标准配置。

“的确。”Q内心渴望去检查他的设备，确保它们被安置妥当，但他不得不放弃这个念头。

必须先让Bond安顿下来，他告诉自己。他挥手示意那个满脸警惕的特工退出房间回到入口处。他们爬上那看上去会嘎吱作响其实并没有的楼梯，来到二楼，这是一个令人感到愉悦的舒适的起居室，煤气壁炉、放满书籍的书架和绒皮沙发。一面墙上安放着一台电视，下面连接着DVD和电子游戏设备。

起居室旁边的走廊连接着其他的房间，包括有着磨砂玻璃淋浴的浴室和一个小巧却现代的厨房。餐厅只有一张小木桌和几把椅子，严格来说是走廊过道的一部分，敞开的环境不能算一个单独的房间。

“这边是你的卧室。”Q指着浴室隔壁的一个房间。Bond的房间带有独立的浴室，主要因为这位00特工在物质享受这方面的需求比Q更多。两个卧室的布置大体相同，大床上铺着漂亮的床单（Bond的是蓝色，而Q的是黑色），一扇门连接着相通的阳台。Bond的房间内还安置了一台大电视，因为MI6的每一位成员都知道这个人晚上很难入睡，而Q的房间内有一个小小的转角工作台，放着他的私人笔电。

“街角有一家杂货店，有所有的必需品。”Bond在房间转悠的时候Q开口说道，“MI6会让杂货店送货，除此之外我能搞到任何我们可能需要的东西。前门停的那辆车是我们的，你的衣橱里有适合你尺寸的西装和衣物，基本上你可以随心所欲。”

“除了离开这里。”Bond说道。

“没错，除了离开这里。”Q顿了顿回答道。

Q说完转身离开开始收拾行李，他要好好想想如何和这个有些疯狂又寡言少语的特工在封闭的环境下相处一个月。


	2. Vacant Lots（寂静之屋）

在Q正式开始整理他的行李之前——其实他行李里只是更多的缆线和电线，还有一些MI6为他购置的衣物，非常感谢，他并不喜欢——他必须下楼检查他的电脑。

果不其然，不知道哪里派来安装系统的小跟班完全搞乱了一切，Q开始专注于重新布置自己的办公室，一晃就过去了几个小时。外面的天色已经变暗，房间内安装的自动照明系统开始工作。在将所有的程序安装完毕开始运行之后，Q原打算新添几个必需的防火墙，这些都是他换了新电脑系统后的常规动作。但他多少有些抛弃了Bond，而他可不想在向Mallory报告时，宣告自己看管特工的任务连一天都完成不了。

Q拾阶而上，惊讶地发现Bond背对他坐着——男人躺在壁炉对面的沙发上。而在他意料之内的是，他手里拿着的很明显是一瓶酒。

第一要检查酒精，Q。军需官在内心责备自己。当然，很有可能MI6在这里的某处藏了一个小酒柜，但更有可能的是Bond自己带来了那些酒精。该死的。

“你想吃点东西吗？”Q问道。Bond好像并没有察觉到他的存在，当然他应该早点适应这一点。没有得到回答的Q向前走到沙发旁。

Bond睁眼躺在沙发上，眼神直直地盯着忽明忽暗的壁火。他晃动着手中的酒瓶，但却没有喝上一口，整个人处于放空的状态。这时候Q发现Bond的耳朵里戴着无线耳机，他又看了一眼电视机，注意到耳机插头处连着一个小小的设备，而系统连接着一台ipod。

Q拿拇指滑过屏幕，上面显示 Life and Death - Paul Cardall 。

“你比我想象中的更与时俱进。”Q喃喃自语。为了不吓到Bond，Q慢慢地调低了播放音量，直到对方他抬起头来看向Q，然后拿下了一边的耳机。

“你想吃点东西吗？”Q重复道，柔声的语调仿佛是怕吓到了一位小朋友。

Bond只是耸耸肩，又戴回了自己的耳机。Q叹息着将扬声器调回至刚刚的音量，闲逛至厨房看看MI6究竟为他们购置了些什么食材。

显然，那些同事们错误估计了Q的厨艺水平，这里几乎没有可以即刻加工的半成品，取而代之的是那些远非他能力之内所能搞定的大量食材。Q呆呆地站在敞开的柜子前，想着他到底可以用什么来填饱自己的肚子。

“怎么，你天才的大脑已经可以用念力把那些东西搅和到一起了？”Bond甚是惊讶地问着Q，后者甚至没有听到对方走进房间的声音。

无礼的家伙，Q想着，不情愿地转过身去。Bond靠在厨房的门口喝着自己手中的酒，看上去非常的糟糕。Q从没有见过这样的他——衬衫没有整齐地束在裤子里，领带歪歪扭扭地斜在一边，满是褶皱的裤子卷起至小腿处。对方的模样让Q那句冰冷的反驳卡在了喉咙。

“我可不是个好厨师。”Q承认道，回身又对着橱柜看，“自己一个人吃的时候没这么多讲究。”

“我就知道。”Bond赞同地说道，慢慢地走进厨房，一边又从酒瓶里畅饮了一口。他赤着双脚，这让Q感觉有些不对劲。他看着Bond开始在橱柜翻找着，看似随意地推开几个包装盒。Bond抬手挪开一些小罐头，Q看到对方肩膀上那一处深深的下陷，让Q不禁感到一丝悲伤。

“这里有蘑菇吗？”Bond开口问道，转身看着Q。Q从Bond眼中的烦躁不安可以猜出他已经读到了自己眼里的同情。Q窘迫地拉开冰箱，朝里面看去。

“我们有蘑菇。”Q说着拿出那个装着蘑菇的容器，举起它向Bond示意。

“大蒜呢？”

“也有。”

“把它们拿过来。”Bond说道，接过Q手里拿着的食材。

之后Q基本上遵照着Bond的指令来，“把这些切碎了。”，“把这个切片。”，“这些煮七分钟——别忘了边搅拌。”他们最终的成果疑似为意大利杂菜面。Bond挥手让Q闪开，将所有的东西一股脑地倒进大玻璃碗内，再加上奶酪，最后放上两把木钳。他戴着微波炉手套将碗端至餐厅。

有那么一会两人只是放空一样的盯着那个碗。两人都很少坐在餐桌前正正规规地吃上一餐，更别提还有一个人陪你一起吃饭。Q可以看出来Bond已经计划着要溜回自己的房间了，所以他迅速主动地摆好了餐具。不知何故，让Bond将他自己封闭起来不是什么好主意。

晚餐时间就和之前列车和出租上的情形类似。Q称赞了Bond的厨艺，那东西真的不是那么糟糕，询问了他关于新公寓的看法。Bond对于Q所有的问题都只是不置可否的耸耸肩，默默地解决了自己的晚饭，拿着盘子走进厨房。

Q听到餐具碰到水槽时发出碰撞的声音，他强迫自己将注意力回到自己盘中的晚饭上，又沉默地吃上一口。他原本以为在自己帮助Bond将Silva引至Skyfall之后，对方或许会觉得自己配得上现在的职位。但M的过世似乎打破了自己为在对方眼中建立起形象所作出的努力，而现在一切都回到了起点；一个会玩玩网络的名不副实的探员小鬼。他叹气，起身收拾剩下的食物准备将厨房打扫干净。等所有的东西都清洗吹干之后，他回到楼下的办公室，为剩下的电脑系统安装上安全保障，直到凌晨时分。

第二天早晨Q起床之后，他有些约束不了自己了——他穿着睡裤走到阳台上，点起了这两天以来自己的第一支烟。尼古丁让他的手不再颤抖，化学物质的冲击混合着清晨凌冽的空气将Q的思维从绝望中拉回。他吸完了一整支烟，然后又点上了一支。当吸完第二支烟时，他觉得自己几乎已经准备好回到公寓，准备好面对一个在早上不知会以何面目出现的Bond。几乎。

但是，现在的时间必定比Q认为的还要早，因为Bond似乎还没有醒来。Q蹑手蹑脚地经过00特工紧闭的房门，走进浴室解决下自己的问题并冲了个澡，房间内立刻充满了水蒸气。他很快完成了淋浴——迫切地想要为他的身体机能补充一杯茶——他只在腰上围了一条浴巾便走出浴室，正巧碰到了睡眼惺忪的Bond从房间内走出。

“你也早啊。”Bond打着哈气，上下打量着Q。Q翻了翻眼，擦过对方走进房间关上门，免得换衣服时有人打扰。

接下来的几天内，Q和Bond形成了勉强凑合的生活节奏。每天早上他们会在差不多的时间起床，轮流冲淋，做各自的早餐，然后开始他们不同的例行公事。对于Q来说就是前往楼下的办公室处理各种MI6的项目。而对Bond而言，这似乎就成了几小时的锻炼附带着喝个酣畅淋漓。保姆Q会在午餐时间出现，直接递给Bond一杯水，然后会为他们两个做一些三明治或是其他一些简单的碳水化合物食品。他们沉默地解决自己的午餐，然后回到他们自己的事务中；Q会呆在自己的办公室而Bond会在公寓的其他地方晃悠，通常是边喝酒边空虚地盯着某处发呆。在晚餐时分他们又会坐在一起，然后再一次分开。Q有时会吸烟，而Bond总是在喝酒，他们互不干涉各自为阵。

如此往复，一成不变。

在这周结束之时，Q按要求向Mallory进行了Bond“恢复”进程的报告，隐约看见Tanner在背后做着笔记。

“他的情况如何？”Mallory一开口便问道。

“活着。”Q说道，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

“那是当然，我们放长远了来看，好吗？”Mallory说道，“你和他谈过吗？”

“他看上去不太想谈谈。”Q有些没有底气地说道。

“他当然不想谈，Q，如果他想谈的话，我们在MI6内部就可以解决他的问题了。”Mallory叹气道，“事实上，他的精神稳定状况根本不能执行天幕任务，而现在情况又是……”他没有再说下去，“你必须让他开口，Q，或者比单单‘活着’更有生气一些。”

通话完毕之后，Q感到沮丧而羞愧，他需要再作出一些努力，这是必须的。但他究竟应该做些什么，对此他毫不头绪。整日封闭在自己的办公室内不会有任何帮助，这是可以肯定的，而只在用餐时间出现在对方的面前，同样也于事无补。

Q看回自己的电脑屏幕，最后键入了几行代码，然后关闭了电脑。现在是周五下午，既然他自进入MI6之后再也没有好好地度个周末，他想这或许是一个好的开始。但要如何进行呢？

在他身边转转，你个白痴。他责备着自己。

所以Q起身走往楼上，拿起他床边桌上的书。这几天内他的任务毫无起色，不过他认为事情将会出现转机。Bond正躺在客厅的沙发上，又一次对着壁炉发呆。

Q不发一言地坐在左手边的扶手椅上，就在Bond的脚边。他的出现似乎让特工有些诧异，但两人都没有开口。二十分钟之后，Bond摘下他从不离身的耳机的一边。

“你喜欢古典音乐吗？”他问道。

Q从书里抬起头，“是的。”他回答道。Bond点点头，轻按了耳机上的小按钮。音乐肆意地在房间内响起。还是同一首歌，Life and Death，Q怀疑Bond这几天一直在循环听着这首歌。歌声再次从头唱起时，Q证实了自己的猜疑。Bond紧张地瞥了一眼Q，但Q并没有说什么。Bond放松下来，两人再次陷入了沉默。

一个半小时之后，Bond调整了自己的坐姿，将头转向靠近Q的那头躺下。起初Q完全不明白Bond此举的用意何在，但他随后意识到Bond的视线正越过他的肩膀读着自己手中的书。Q沉默地改坐在地上，让Bond能够更清楚地看到书页。他们就这样度过了一个下午——分享彼此的音乐和书籍，这样他们就不必分享各自头脑中盘旋不断的十万个为什么。


	3. Broken Blinds（打破沉默）

第一个周末，Bond将自己灌个酩酊大醉，而Q不知该如何是好。

这显然是他的错。Bond一直神出鬼没，而他的玻璃杯总是满的。Q过了很久才发现Bond的酒杯整晚都是蓄满的，这意味着他不停地给自己续杯，从未间断。

第一次意识到自己的室友处于绝望地酒醉是在Q听到Bond卧室传来的碰撞声，接着又是房子砰砰作响的声音。Q正坐在餐厅的桌子前，胡乱地在笔记本上涂画，他听到来自对方怒吼的声音。

“Bond？”Q起身，敲响对方的房门，“Bond你还好吗？”

“走-开！”Bond在门的另一边含糊不清地说着。Q试着转动把手，把手能转起但却打不开。有什么巨大的东西堵在了门的另一侧。

Q匆忙地走进浴室，打开连接套房的门进入Bond的卧室。当他走进之后发现Bond背靠着床沿坐在地上，一只手淌着血，而他的衣橱被推向另一面墙，这就是阻挡Q从门口进入的东西。

“天呢，Bond，发生了什么？”Q问道，在对方身边蹲下。

“我-酒瓶破了。”Bond含糊地说着，抬起手示意他的伤口。Q看到一片被鲜血覆盖住的玻璃深深地嵌入Bond的掌心，随即飞快地意识到将自己裤子膝盖部分浸湿的液体很有可能是威士忌。

但这不是全部的隐情。人们——即使是出于极度醉酒状态的人——也不会倾倒他们的衣橱来遮盖威士忌倾洒的痕迹。但Q不打算对此作出任何评价。相反的，他帮着Bond站起身，陪他慢慢走向浴室。他让特工在闭合的马桶上坐下，检查起他的伤势。

Q用一块布小心翼翼地取下Bond手掌中的碎玻璃片，轻柔地按压伤口以确保伤口中没有残留的玻璃碎渣。当确定伤口中没有残留物后，Q开始清理伤口并倒上医用酒精，动作轻柔。而Bond全程都处于醉醺醺的状态，但双眼却直直地盯着Q。无色的液体倾覆于他的手掌，Bond呼吸一紧，却毫无抱怨之词。

“你需要缝伤口。”Q说道，“我们需要去一趟医院。”

“不要。”Bond说道，从Q的手掌中挣开，将自己的手置于膝头。Q对此只能叹息。

“那好吧，但你要是敢抱怨会留疤什么的，那我们要好好地谈一谈。”Q伸手从洗手池下方的壁橱中拿出急救药箱。他很快便准备好，开始对Bond的伤口进行缝合。尖锐的针头刺穿他的肌肤，但Bond却无动于衷，只是惊讶地看着Q完成缝合并用纱布包扎好伤口。

“我能出外勤了，是吧？”Bond平静地发问。Q从Bond淡淡的语气中能听出对方已经开始恢复清醒，这不禁让他松了一口气。

“这也未必，但我相信你能行。”Q视线下垂，盯着地面开口道，“我想，你现在该睡觉了。”

不过Q并不想将Bond重新回到那个房间，充斥着不明的痛苦、碎玻璃和倾倒于地面的衣橱的那个房间。于是他携着Bond回到了自己的卧室，Bond的手臂覆在Q的肩头，而Q的手紧紧地抓住Bond的腰部。

“这可不是我的房间。”Q将Bond置于床铺之上，Bond喃喃道，“我会被抓的。”

“你不会被抓的。”Q感到有些迷惑，“你在这非常安全。”

Bond嘟囔一声作为回应，将自己的脸庞埋入Q的枕头中。Q俯下身去解开Bond的鞋带，脱下他的鞋子将它们放置在一侧。在经过一番深思熟虑之后，Q再次俯下身，解开Bond衬衫的上面两颗扣子，然后松开他的皮带。Q正试图解开皮带扣，而Bond唇间泄露的那一声满意的呻吟可不是他特别想听到的回应。Q飞快地退开身，随意地扔了一条毯子覆于Bond的身上，最后离开了房间。

Q回到Bond的房间，在一小时左右将一切恢复原样——将散落在地上的玻璃碎片拾起，浸透地毯的酒精被毛巾慢慢地吸附。他设法将衣橱移回了原来的位置，但却无法对破损的墙面作出修补。

Q筋疲力竭地倒向Bond的床铺，他衣衫完整得斜角躺在床上，只脱去了鞋子。Bond的酒后鼾声从墙的另一侧传来，Q沉沉地睡去，眼镜仍呆在自己的鼻梁上。

第二天清晨，Q磕磕碰碰地走到阳台，摩挲着自己的后颈，一身的低气压。

“给你。”半小时后Bond出现在阳台，递给Q一杯茶。

“谢了。”Q伸出空闲的那只手小心地接过马克杯，他的另一只手上正夹着一支烟——烟袅袅地在清晨的凉气中升腾。

他们在玻璃台面的小桌子两侧对面而坐，眺望着远处其他建筑的屋顶。Bond静静地从自己的马克杯中喝上一口，而Q吐出最后一个烟圈。待Q掐灭了烟头，Bond放下他的杯子开口说道。

“我威士忌没有了。”Q抬头看着他，意识到那句话并非单纯的陈述，而是对方希望得到自己的许可。

“对于酒精的快速消耗我并不惊讶。”Q回答着，他的手指恨不得再点上一支烟，但他还是克制住冲动，转而喝了一大口茶。液体划过，咽喉处一阵起伏。“你想出去买一些吗？”Q问道。

“我还没决定。”Bond回答，别过脸不再看着Q。特工的双颊冒出胡渣，双眼尽显疲惫，但Q看到过他更糟糕的状态。“或许借此机会戒酒更好。”

Q点点头，但没有再发表任何评价。不管Mallory是怎么想的，Q始终觉得Bond身上的一些秘密并不是他的立场所能探究的。他的酒瘾便在这份单子的上方。Q会注意他的摄入量，但并不会阻止对方的任何行为。好吧，大部分行为。这之间有一根警戒线，而Q只是还没有找到。

在观察Bond的过程中，Q意识到00特工那一双蓝色眼睛是如此的美丽而让人感到心神不宁。的确，如果他不是一心想要证明自己的能力，他可能会更早的注意到这一点。在国家美术馆的那个下午，Q过于的紧张，以至于只主要到了Bond那一脸惊愕的表情。在苏格兰那起事件之后的会面，Q真正关心的就是别惹到那位特工，以及防止他因为酒精摄入过多而昏迷。但现在他们对面而坐，四目相对。男人的眼睛是如此的美丽，Q不禁毫不掩饰地盯着对方。

“你想要张照片吗？”Bond问道，让Q从沉思中惊醒。

“什么？糟糕，抱歉——我想我刚刚走神了。”Q带着歉意的笑容说道。他能感觉到一股热量从颈后窜上来，导致他双颊发烫，但Bond似乎并没有意识到。

“你今天插电吗？”Bond问道。这是现在Bond对Q消失于他的办公室开始工作的称呼。“插电。”Q认为这可能是他所不知道的什么新潮说法。

“还是不了，我想目前为止他们能应付得来。”Q改口说道，“有问题的话他们会传信息给我的。”

Bond点点头，起身滑开连接其卧室的移门。Q听到对方打开抽屉翻找着什么——抽屉打开的声音不太顺畅，毕竟它们曾经被推倒后重新扶起——然后水声从浴室传来。Q定神站起回到自己的房间。

在过去的几天内，Q意识到自己注视Bond的频率极具增加。一开始他只是认定这是因为这个男人比以前更频繁的出现所造成的，但他不记得自己曾如关注Bond的双手那般注意过自己其他朋友的双手。他也没有去遐想过他们头发的触感，或者当他独自一人在床上醒来时会想着他们昨晚睡得是否安好。但是对于Bond，他的所思所想更多。更糟糕的是Bond不出所料地似乎注意到了Q的小心思，除非他与Q没有实际处在同一空间内。

你只是想确保他平安无事。Q一遍又一遍地告诉自己。你只是在完成你的工作。

当Q端着自己的第二杯茶走出厨房时，Bond正从浴室走出，全身上下只有一条浴巾的包裹，胸前和肩膀处仍挂着水珠。Q觉得自己被狠狠地揍了一拳，欲望在他的胃部搅动盘旋，而他只能将其重重地咽下。Q看着Bond走过他的身边，从冰箱里拿起一瓶水而后走回自己的房间。

糟糕！Q注视着Bond离开的身影在心中咒骂。

他的感觉就如同他和他的第一任男友约会一般；兴奋，就仿佛他磨损的神经末端再次触电，而同时带着恐惧。而现在的这份恐惧远远超出了安全的范围。Q被一个残破不完整的男人所吸引，而对方可以轻而易举地摧毁他。更别说，现在Bond是他的责任所在。这一切是如此混乱不堪。

出去走走。Q决定着。当你和另一个人呆在一个小公寓内独处超过一星期之后，就会发生这些破事。

那晚Q告知自己会出门不必准备晚餐，并没有提供其他更多的信息便出门了，独自在街道上闲逛着。

当然，在五杯酒精下肚之后的将近深夜十分，那个Q终于勾搭上的男人认为是自己勾引了Q。真的，这才是这整件事最美妙的地方。那个比Q微高更强壮的男人始终觉得自己是在帮Q一个忙，直到他双膝跪在洗水池旁将Q含入自己的口中时，他才察觉事情的发展和他料想的不同。

Q已经很久没有和人约会了，甚至是一夜情也没有，但他能将自己紧张的情绪转移到他所擅长的地方。在加入MI6之后，Q第一次决定放弃他虚假的自信，让自己沉沦这一次的失足。不必过多的分析身边的情况真是太妙了，当他平静地迎接高潮的到来时，他紧闭双眼，脑袋向后靠向镜子。他几乎想要将关于Bond的那件事抛之脑后，就当这一切从未发生。他只是想要逃离这一切，而现在他做到了，事情会恢复原样的。

Q睁开双眼，看到Bond站在门口盯着他，之前的一切浑然倒塌。

谢天谢地门是关着的，而Bond站在靠内侧，Q小小感到一阵轻松，但很快被一股羞耻感所占据。

“抱歉。”Bond说着，眼神在Q和那个站起身来的男人之间扫视。他对另一个男人微微点头退出房间，Q发誓自己看到了对方一个微妙的眨眼。

“你认识的人？”那个男人——Geoffrey？Jacques？Q已经不记得了——问道。Q结结巴巴地说着抱歉，说自己还有些事情需要处理，当然他还有问对方有没有名片他们可以改日再见之类的。

Q急匆匆地走出洗手间，Bond已经不在酒吧了，所以Q决定最好还是先回到公寓。他没有意识到在回家的途中他遗失了男人的手机号码，事实上，他都不记得自己什么时候拿到了号码。


	4. Questions（千言万语）

街上冰凉刺骨，Q踉跄地回到自己的公寓，而积雪开始在街边的水槽细缝中出现。当他走到解放街时，Q因看见楼上窗内透出的朦胧光线而感到释然。他向前走去，看见MI6配备给他们的小车静静地停在屋前，但有些许移动的痕迹。当Q擦身而过时，他能听到引擎空挡的嘎嗒声打破夜晚的宁静。

Q试了好几次才最终将门锁打开，或许是因为他的酒醉使他的双手变得颤抖。他一边低声咒骂着，一边将那新配的金属钥匙摩擦过锁扣。当钥匙终于打开门时，Q被门槛绊了一下跌跌撞撞地进了玄关。他失手将门用力地在自己身后关上，将窗户震得砰砰作响。

“Bond！”Q慢慢地走向楼上，一边喊着对方，但没有回应。公寓内一片漆黑，除了楼梯尽头的那一盏台灯。Bond的卧室门关着，Q能听到门的另一边传来电视轻柔的嗡嗡声。

他觉得你很恶心。Q在心中默想着。他一定是意识到自己被囚禁于这个远离家乡的小小公寓内，和一个在酒吧内随意找人上的变态关在一起。

无可奈何的Q走进浴室，用冷水泼脸使自己清醒一下。他刷了牙，却又不小心将牙刷掉在了水池内，当他伸手去拿时又碰到了陶瓷的肥皂碟，陶瓷的物体在瓷砖地面上砸个粉碎。

连接卧室的那扇门被Bond打开一条缝。

“Q，你还好吗？”Bond的声音从黑暗的那一边传来。

“他妈的好极了。”Q说着，踉跄地弯身去拾地上的碎片，然后又不小心将它们掉落。“抱歉，Bond。”

“去睡吧，Q。”Bond将门打开一些，脸上的表情让人捉摸不透。

“Bond……”Q支支吾吾地开口说道。

“Q，快去睡吧。”Bond重复道。Q看着对方，想要从他的脸上找到那种爱人所有的柔和目光，但却一无所获。  
并不说Bond是他的爱人，他当然不是，Q想着，他的大脑现在一片混沌。他别过脸，夹着尾巴晃荡着闪回自己的房间。

宿醉的Q到第二天的中午才慢慢的苏醒，他能听到Bond在公寓内闲逛的声音，但是Q无法鼓起勇气出门面对他。因此他将脸深埋在枕头里，试图将昨晚的一切记忆屏蔽。

一点左右，Q的门上响起一阵轻柔的敲门声。

“Q？”Bond询问着。“你还活着吗？”

“差不多。”Q喃喃地回答着。他听到门把转动的声音，这才惊恐地意识到自己还躺在床单上，只穿着他的四角短裤和簿簿的棉质T恤。

“你感觉如何？”Bond的声音从床尾传来，Q翻身坐起来，试着控制住他双目之间的搏动性头痛。

“我很好。”Q回答道。Bond点点头，而后环视着屋内。两人都沉默着不知该如何开口。

“听着，Bond……”Q开口，一阵窘迫沿着自己的脊椎攀升。“关于昨晚……”

“我很抱歉。”Bond突然打断，一脸的不安。“我不是故意要跟踪你的，我只是很担心。”

“你跟踪我？”Q疑惑地问道。不知为何，除了在酒吧洗手间的羞人一幕之外，Q之前从未意识到Bond其实并不该出现在那里。

“你走的时候看上去很不安。”Bond随意地伸出一只手抓过头发，突然又停住。“我只是想确定你没出什么事。”

Q突然有种醍醐灌顶的感觉。

“在洗水间……”他开口问道。

“你和一个男人进去之后没有出来，我以为你遭到了袭击……”Bond的声音渐渐变弱而后停住。

“就是想让你知道那种……行为，那不是我常有的风格。”Q用双手的手掌根磨蹭着自己的双眼，当他停手时可以看到眼前的星星点点。

“这真的与我无关。”Bond说着，话语中突然透出一些距离感。

“是的。”Q感到羞愤之极——不仅仅因为Bond撞上了他和一个陌生人在一起——还是和一个男人——而且在他还处于宿醉的迷糊之际看到Bond就这样站在他的床尾，提醒着他最初为何自己会出门的原因。

Q想要翻身躺回床上，祈祷自己并没有获得这地狱般的三连击，A. 不得不对自己最亲近的工作伙伴出柜，B. 这个人还是全伦敦最英俊、最性欲旺盛（还相当直男）的男人，C. 而这个人因不幸看到另一个男人对Q的口交而知道了Q的性取向。

最终，Q深吸一口气说道。

“Bond，如果你对此感到非常的困扰，也许我可以告诉总部……”

“如果我对什么感到了困扰？”Bond一本正经地提问。Q注意到Bond因睡眠不足引起的黑眼圈，多半是因为Q昨晚回到公寓时所搞出的骇人行为所致。

“我喜欢男人。”Q希望自己的回答够明确。

“我知道，Q，你真的认为我会介意这一点吗？”Bond问道，脸上带着令人难以察觉的微笑。

“我……那个……”

“你以为我名声在外的非凡魅力仅限于女人，Q？”Bond打断了对方笨拙的解释。

Q感到胃里一阵翻腾，他不禁又揉了揉眼睛。他曾经听说过许多许多关于Bond的那些性生活故事，但其中的确没有提到性别。他们总是这么说的，“这个在澳门的金发”，“那个在布加勒斯特的碧眼”，没有性别。天呢，他怎么能忽略了这个？

“有些人的反应在起床时比较慢。”Bond双手交叉抱在胸前说着。这个姿势让他看上去很冷淡，要不就他已经感到厌烦了。然而Q还是明白了Bond真的对于他的自我评价毫不在意。Q翻了个白眼，对Bond永无休止的夸夸其谈感到精疲力竭。

“现在谈这个还太早了。”他嘟囔着翻身下床，为自己去泡一杯茶，不断地暗示自己Bond没有在自己离开的时候盯着他的屁股看。

这一天就如同往常一般平静。Q为MI6键入一串串字符的代码，而Bond则做着恢复训练以及在地下射击区练习射击。他们快速解决了午饭，席间Bond调整着自己不太舒适的胳膊，而Q假装没有注意，吃过午饭两人又回到了自己的工作中。晚餐时分他们又聚在了一起。

很幸运的，Bond是一位半专业的厨师，虽然离完美有些距离，但是他至少知道该如何恰当好处地处理这些食材，这比起Q来要好太多了。通常情况下，Q会负责切配而Bond会控制加热、调味和下油。但当他们坐下来一同享用晚餐时，Bond会说得好似这顿饭的成功他们俩享有相同的贡献。在这天晚上，Bond烹制了一只鸡，而Q准备了蒜泥味的芦笋作为配菜。

他们相对坐下，Q再一次注意到了Bond不断用左手去触碰他的右肩。

“那伤还是一直困扰着你？”Q问道，拿起杯子喝了一小口。之前他与Bond一同察看了酒架，虽然里面多为烹饪用酒但仍是杯中的佳酿，所以他们一起将这些酒搬到了走廊上的橱柜内，至少这一阵子他们都不会再缺酒。

“旧伤而已，慢慢会习惯的。”Bond说着，想要轻描淡写地带过，但Q仍然听出了他语气内的沮丧。

“在我看来你需要一把杀伤力更小的枪。”Q关切地说道。Bond耸耸肩，一言不发地低头对付盘中的鸡肉。

“那么昨晚酒吧里的……那位男士。”Bond突然开口说道，脸上带着Q数周都不曾看到过的邪邪笑容，自从那场和Silva的对峙之后。“我们还会在见到他吗？”

“那个算不上。”Q窘迫地回答道。

“嗯，可惜了。他长得挺不错的，至少在我看来。”Bond边说边用叉子的尖端戳起一些芦笋。“特别是那漂亮的唇形。”

Q站起身，拿起自己的盘子向卧室走去，在身后重重地关上门。他在角落的小书桌上消灭自己的晚餐，这样某个混蛋00特工就不会看到他脸上的红晕。

“我开玩笑的，Q！”Bond敲着门，在外面叫道。

“我想要自己安静地吃完晚餐，非常感谢你的配合！”Q怒气冲冲地喊回去。对于尴尬他能应付得来，但是如果是调戏他就死定了。

“拜托，Q，这是个……”门把手微微转动，然后卡住了。“你把我锁在外面了，混蛋。”Bond开口说道，语气里满是挫败。

“你可是个特工，难道再把它摇坏之前你没有察觉到它是锁起来的。”Q喃喃自语，对于Bond从门边走开的行为感到一阵轻松。

但是当Bond出现在阳台上时一种紧张感又油然而生，在Q伸手落锁之前，Bond已经打开了通往房间的玻璃移门。

“应该庆幸你不在暗杀名单上，Q，要不然你已经死了。”Bond鄙夷地说着，随手将移门在身后关上。

“当人们住在二楼的时候，通常不会担心有人会从阳台上来打扰他们。”Q说道。

“你在生我的气？”Bond问道。

“真聪明。”Q冷冷地说着。

Bond在床沿边坐下，Q在椅子上转过身看着他。

“我是有点过分了。”Bond开口说着。

“Bond，就让我一个人静一静。”Q感到气恼、疲惫而又烦躁。他整整两晚都没有睡好，多亏了Bond前两晚的惊人之举和自己的崩溃边缘。

“Q……”Bond的语气突然一变，带着不自在的感觉。

“什么事，Bond？”

“我真的那么讨厌吗？以至于……”Bond停下来，清了清嗓子继续说道。“以至于你情愿出去……”他再一次停下来。

“你个疯子，你是这样理解我的行为吗？”Q震惊地说道。

“那你为什么……”Bond又开口道。

“因为我喜欢你，你个混蛋。”Q破罐子破摔地说道。

一切真相大白，也不可挽回。Q屏住呼吸，等待着对方强烈的反应，但那一刻所发生的让他吃惊不已。

Bond从床上起身，单膝跪地在Q的面前，一只手扶着他的后脑勺。对方的肩膀碰到自己的颈项，Bond温柔地将Q带进一个亲吻中。当发现自己正与Bond接吻时，Q不禁讶异，那温柔而试探的吻带着特工一如既往的坚定。Q陶醉于这一吻中，当感觉到自己正在品尝对方的唇瓣时，一度怀疑这是不是自己的错觉。Bond对他而言是一种燥热的气息——还带着烤杏仁和香草，Q这么想着。

“你最近很大胆。”在Bond分开两人时Q说道。Q立刻有种想要捶打自己的冲动，但Bond只是笑了起来。

“这不就是我在这里该做的事情吗？”他含糊其辞地说道。“就是关于‘让那个危险的杀手重新回来，这样我们就仍然能使用他了’的伟大计划？”

Q摇着头慢慢耸肩，“我可不知道，我不是M伟大计划的一部分，只是个小棋子而已。”

“而你就是那颗对的棋子。”Bond微笑着，直起身子再一次吻向Q。

Bond不久之后便起身离开，Q一人平静地吃完他的晚餐（如果他还能平静的话）并且思考着到底发生了什么。007吻了他，这是可以肯定的。但是为什么？他毫无头绪。

Q整晚的思绪都围绕着这件事，最终不得不命令自己早点上床睡觉而不是胡思乱想。不幸的是，就在入睡之前Q突然意识到M已经预见了Bond在情感和心理上的缺失，而这就是为什么他们会来到法国的原因。Q正经历的事情正是MI6一直所担忧的情况。

这不代表任何意义，他只是Bond寻找情感慰藉的一个对象，毕竟，他是他的军需官。从某种程度上来说，这不就是他工作职能延伸的一部分吗？当然，MI6不会想让Q和他们的最佳特工谈一场恋爱，但是他们需要他来满足对方的需求，作为军需官他必须做到。

但在Q的内心深处他明白当这一个月结束之后，他将要面对什么样的灾难。Bond可能治愈自己悲痛和缺失，但Q一直依着内心的欲望在前进。当有一天Bond重回他的战场，Q将会失去他。

带着对未来的惧怕，Q沉沉地睡去。


	5. Of Which Your Soul was Constituted（心之所属）

前一晚的失眠并没有阻止Q在第二天清晨比平常起得更早。朝阳仍栖息于地平线之下，而阳台门沿上的霜冻闪着微亮的光芒。昨晚的忧虑仍然盘旋在他的脑海中，所以他决定提早下楼将那些杂念抛在脑后。他希望通过工作让那一条条键入的代码代替占据他脑海的那些想法，那些关于Bond的想法，至少能暂时忘却这些。

穿上从伦敦买的破旧牛仔裤和T恤之后，Q赤着脚走到楼下，慢条斯理地开启他所有电脑和屏幕。等到系统登陆就绪之后，他放上他的电水壶，准备全新一天的开始。

三个小时，两杯茶，Q听到隔壁的训练室传来Bond健身的声音。Q几乎已经对Bond的训练计划倒背如流，虽然他拒绝承认——高强度的有氧运动、举重、跳绳、引体向上、伏地挺身、仰卧起坐，然后在快速了事的沐浴之后枪声会从Q的脚下传来。每天早晨都会有持续两小时的训练。Q几乎能提前设置好闹钟，在Bond的射击练习结束的前十分钟上楼，在橱柜里翻箱倒柜一番然后决定做些什么（或加热一些什么）作为午餐。

Q等到Bond前往楼下之后，才调出了MI6的报告，一份他正在填写的Bond恢复细节的报告。这是一份一周报告，他只须在与M的视频会议之前完成它，而且报告内容很简单——他只用在正确的选项上打勾，然后发送即可。

该特工对于自身的发展和体能维护进行持续的训练……打勾

该特工对于自身和周围事物具有一定的兴趣……打勾

该特工对于自身消耗而产生的外界物质的依赖……最低值

表格的内容一共有两页，问题接着问题，涵盖了Bond日常生活的每一部分，从他的训练时长和强度到他是否洗澡更衣。Q认为这些问题都是为了及早的侦测出情绪低落的迹象，但是使用官僚主义的那一套来决定大英帝国最致命杀手的精神状态，Q对此可不敢恭维。

最终Q及时完成了报告，将它发送给Tanner后Q关闭了他的电脑，快速地上楼准备将食物一股脑地弄在一起。如果要说实话，Q对于再一次面对Bond感到强烈的紧张不安。事实上，他在等待炉子预热的时候，不得不跑到冰冷的阳台上为自己点上一支烟以平息自己的不安。

当Q走进房间时Bond正在厨房里晃荡着，将食物放到盘中准备加热。

“午餐是我负责的。”Q说道，挥手示意Bond离开。只是和这位00特工独处一室，只是在他的注视下努力完成一件并不太复杂的任务，只是这些简简单单的动作就让Q从脖子到耳朵都燥热无比。

因为我喜欢你，你个混蛋。这就是他的原话，他“精彩”的告白。

“你刚刚在外面，我想我可以先把东西弄起来。”Bond耸耸肩。他仔细地观察着Q，可以很明显地知道他想从Q的举动中得出什么结论——后悔、紧张、焦虑、兴奋……Q毫无头绪。

“你昨晚很晚才睡。”Bond靠着一边的墙上，静静地说道。

“是吗？”Q试图让自己的语气显得对此漠不关心。

“我整晚都听到你在那辗转反侧。”Bond回答道，目光紧紧地盯着Q。“你在睡着之前都会不停地翻来覆去。”

所以Bond一直透过墙壁注意着Q的一举一动。好极了。

Q随意地瞟了一眼Bond，假装无意地耸起一边的肩膀，好像Bond所说的话对他一点意义也没有。“你有没有发现，如果你没有整晚都在注意我的话，你能睡得更多一些？”他挑衅地说着。

Bond轻笑一声，离开他刚才倚靠的墙面。Q因为刚刚的对话而背对炉子面朝Bond，Bond直直地走向Q，在他的面前停下。Bond的手穿过Q蓬起的头发，手指拂过对方的颈项安放在他的肩头。

“你在紧张吗？Q？”Bond讪讪地问道。

“紧张什么，Bond？”Q回答道。你没有回应我，Bond，我为什么要紧张？他在心中默想着。Bond微笑地看着Q，手指再次穿过对方的头发。

计时器的响声将Q从茫然中惊醒，Bond擦身关掉了它。

“我该下楼去了。”Q边说边将那些剩饭倒在Bond放置在柜面上的盘中。“下载要完成了。”

Bond眼中流露出一瞬受伤的痕迹，但很快又恢复到了往日的冷漠，因此Q并不确定自己是否真的看到了对方脆弱的一面。Bond对他简单地点点头，而就在那一瞬间击中了Q的神经，他意识到自己是多么的愚蠢。很显然，Bond至少对他有一些好感，所以在对方明确表示拒绝之前，也许Q应该扫开那些他脑中肆意妄为的被害妄想，让一切顺其自然。

“我认为你并不想要加入我吧？”Q在门边顿足，开口问道。

事实证明，当自己在办公室内编写代码时，Bond是有史以来最令人分神的出现。那个男人虽然对于Q正在编入系统的复杂程序可能毫无头绪，但他十分注意细节，而且上手相当快。这就意味着在很长一段时间内，Bond都紧贴着Q而坐，看着Q正试图专注于其的屏幕。当Q起身准备在其他地方输入数据时，Bond跟着他站起，一边观察着一边将一只手搭在Q的肩头。当Q第三次因为检查房间内众多的监视器而撞到Bond，并打歪了自己的眼镜时，他重重地叹了一口气。

“我妨碍你了。”Bond说道，他向后退去一步，手指梳理过自己的头发，显然对于这种手足无措的状态不太适应。

“不是妨碍，你让我分心了。”Q说着，试着不要被Bond身上的肥皂香味所吸引。

“抱歉。”Bond致歉，但Q显然没有错过他脸上那一闪而过的微笑。

“你才没有。”Q挑起嘴角回答道。

“那我们楼上见。”沉默过后Bond开口道，环顾了一下四周，“你觉得你还要工作多久？”

“一两个小时。”Q耸耸肩，看了眼屏幕。

“很好。”Bond点点头，退出房间。

没有Bond在一旁扰得他心烦意乱，Q很快完成了手头上的工作。一个半小时之后，Q关闭了系统，伸手摸向口袋里的那盒香烟，他一直把它放在自己触手可及的地方。他走到公寓的玄关处，点上一支烟站在门外慢慢吐着烟圈。

“Q？”Bond的声音拾级而下。

“只是抽根烟。”Q回道，“一会就上来。”

他慢慢地猛吸一口烟，然后双手摩搓着想要找回一些热度，那支烟抿在他的双唇之间摇摇欲坠。他忘了穿上一件大衣，寒风让他不自觉地夹紧双臂。他需要尼古丁，他快速地抽完一支烟而不是向往常那样慢慢享受那时光。回到屋内，他摩擦着自己的双臂恢复着知觉。

Q来到楼上时，Bond既不在客厅也不在厨房。他想着或许Bond在自己的床上看着电视之类的，所以他先为自己泡了一杯茶，使自己温暖一下。他小心翼翼地喝了一口热茶，在打开房门时看见Bond坐在他的床上，手里翻阅着Q留在床边桌上的书。

“嘿。”Q局促地打了一声招呼。Bond抬起头，脸上扬起一丝笑容。

“这本书真不错。”Bond将书举起，然后放置在一旁，“我想要重头看起。”

“你可以借去。”Q有些疑惑地回答道。

“Q？”Bond笑着，双手交叠放在脑后向床头靠去，显得轻松随意，而Q一动不动地站在原地。

Q紧张地咽了咽口水，声音有些明显。“怎么了，Bond？”

“我来这可不是为了书。”

“是的，我猜到了。”Q的脉搏正在加快，他向前走了几步，每一步都如此的沉重而缓慢。Bond因为他的靠近而坐起身来，紧紧地注视着他。Q知道自己在Bond眼中的一举一动——他的肢体语言太过明显，这要感谢在MI6的任职——搅动的手指、不安的眨眼、紧张地将视线移开。Bond站起，走到Q的面前。他温柔地将Q手中的马克杯拿下，将它放在一边。

“你为什么这么紧张？”Bond微笑着问道。他的微笑是如此的温和，不带着一丝一毫的嘲弄。Q抬头看着眼前微微高于他的男人，回以一个无力的微笑。

“你知道的，办公室恋情什么的。”Q耸耸肩，急切地想要表现出冷淡的一面，但还是无法掩饰自己。

“他们不必知道。”Bond在Q的耳边低语，一只手臂搂着Q的腰，将他带到床边。

被强迫倒在自己的床褥间让Q感到一阵恼怒。Bond像个情场老手一样控制着他，Q发现自己躺在床上就如同一个懵懂的小男孩。Q抓住Bond的皮带扣，迫使对方向前跪倒在床上，跪倒在自己的面前。

他们第一次的接吻是轻柔的，而这次全然不是。Bond急切地压向Q，舌头舔过Q的双唇，吸允着Q的下嘴唇，飞快地咬了一下然后松口，舌头长驱直入地伸进Q的口中。

Q迎合着对方的急切，在Bond用舌尖品尝美味之时，用自己的舌头舔过对方。激烈的亲吻之后，Q双手覆在Bond的肩上，让他向后躺在床单上。Q跨坐在Bond身上，双手拂过对方的胸膛，隔着衬衫感受Bond的肌肉在自己的双手下微颤。

Q的双手向下擦过对方的腹部，然后伸进衬衫布料的地底下，Bond发出一声满意的呻吟。特工因为Q冰凉指尖的触碰而倒抽一口气，又因为双手的触摸而压抑住。Bond的衬衫快速地被脱去，从头顶处脱开随意地扔在地上。

Bond一个动作飞快地将Q翻转在他的身下，动手为他的军需官脱去衣物。

Q一时之间感到无比的羞愧——他躺在自己的床上，全身赤裸，而Bond仍穿着自己的裤子，后坐在自己的脚后跟上，凝视着自己。Q的下身坚硬地贴着自己的下腹部，双腿微微分开，Bond就坐在他的双腿之间。

“我想就这样要了你。”Bond重新覆上Q，双唇急切地吻着他。Q轻颤着向前贴上Bond，双手紧紧地抓着对方强健的手臂保持平衡。

“好。”Q的舌头掠过Bond的口腔，泄露出那一句话，“好。”

Bond从口袋里掏出一小管润滑剂，还有安全套。Bond将安全套放在一旁，一边润滑着自己的手指，一边在Q的胸前落下一个个吻。他一路往下留下轻咬的痕迹——用牙齿啃噬着Q的左乳头、他肚脐上方的突起，还有他腹股沟部位敏感的三角区。

Bond计算好在最后那一次啃咬时将手指猛地触到Q的后穴。Q惊讶了一下，然后安心下来将双腿打开让Bond能够更轻易地进入。Bond缓慢地舔过Q的下身，一只手指慢慢进入Q，直到没过第一个指关节。他的手指为Q做着扩张，Q调整着异物侵入的不适感。等他适应了之后，Bond将整根手指推入，可以感受到军需官紧紧地包裹着自己。

当Bond慢慢退开手指然后再次深入时，Q尖叫一声弓起背微微离开床单。Bond用一只手帮Q做着扩张，另一只手摩擦着自己的下身。他的牛仔裤紧紧地压制着他的坚硬，让他感到越来越痛苦难耐。但是他太过投入于Q在他面前所展开的身体，而无暇顾及这些。他吻了吻Q的膝盖内侧，滑入第二根手指，他搅动着两根手指，但只是耐心地帮他的军需官做好充足的准备。

第三根手指的插入让Q的喉咙里发出一阵呻吟，他向下扭动着急切地想要Bond的手指能够更深入。他伸手抓向床头板暂时固定住自己，关节因为紧紧抓住的双手而发白。

“Bond……”他低头看着Bond，对方仍在自己的双腿之间。

“嗯？”Bond笑着，将手指推入更深处，Q浑身一僵，然后长长地呼出一口气。

“过来。”

手指仍然留在Q的体内，Bond小心地跨过Q的大腿，来到Q的身边。Q抬起身用力地吻住Bond，另一只手开始脱去对方的裤子。Bond四角内裤的裤头已经潮湿，Q用拇指轻轻地拂过那里。他的触摸让Bond不住地呻吟，他感受着Q手掌的触摸，然后微微退开身。

“如果你打算继续这样……”Bond的声音渐弱，带着威胁的语气。

“那就操我。”Q将手移开，搂着Bond的脖子将对方带近，再一次吻上他。

“有人急了。”Bond微笑着，双唇仍紧紧贴着Q的。他撤出手指，脱下自己的牛仔裤并拿起那个安全套。

Bond将安全套套好，重新坐回Q的双腿之间。军需官低头看着对方，脸上闪过一丝恐惧。

“你确定吗？”Bond开口问道，试图掩饰着自己内心的情感。

“Bond，闭嘴。”他用双腿将Bond拉近，Bond不得不倾身向前，坚硬的顶端擦过Q的臀部。Q双腿环住Bond的后背，抵住对方的腰部，Bond缓慢小心地将自己推入Q的体内。

火热而紧致的感觉，以及Q发出的呻吟声混在一起，迫使Bond不得不动用自己所有的自制力，防止自己一下子整个用力地贯穿Q。他缓慢地抽插，害怕自己会伤到Q。当他到达顶点时，他停了一下，让Q能够充分地适应。  
然而Q在Bond的身上不断扭动着，他低头看过来，缓慢地用双手拂过自己的下身，从上至下。

“Bond，用力。”Q呻吟着。双腿向Bond后背的上方移去，让自己完完全全地暴露在对方面前。

不用多久他们就找到了自己的节奏。Q感受着Bond一下又一下的穿刺，享受对方在自己体内的快感，还有Bond的手指紧紧陷入自己臀部的肌肤。Q拉下Bond，让他们的胸膛可以紧紧地贴着彼此，手指和Bond的短发缠在一起，用力拉着。他的另一只手抚摸过Bond肩膀和后背的一道道疤痕。

下腹部的摩擦让Q到达了高潮的边缘，感觉到这一点的Bond调整角度，猛烈地撞击着Q的前列腺。Q最终泄露的呻吟声和愉悦的叫声、那紧紧包裹自己的感觉，还有床单上Q紧握的手指让Bond到达了高潮。几秒之后，Q也随着他释放了自己。

带着浑身黏腻的汗液，他们四肢交缠得倒在一起。Q看着Bond在自己的胸前平息着自己的呼吸，男人懒懒地躺在Q的身旁，将自己的头搁在Q的肩头。Q抬手，手指梳过Bond的头发，而Bond微笑着在Q的肩膀和脖子上留下一串亲吻，最后在吻上Q的双唇。

Q叹息着闭上双眼。

在这一刻，一切都这么完美。


	6. Role Reversal（角色互换）

一位特工在也门的任务出现了安全问题，为了搞定这个MI6最新的灾难，Q花了两个小时来解决。Q早就摘下了他的手表，不断地看向银黑相间的表盘。和Mallory的视频会议几分钟之后就要开始，显然没有时间补眠了。

为了节约上楼下楼的时间，Q直接跑进了训练房隔壁的浴室，接水冲洗自己的脸并试图把乱蓬蓬的头发梳理整齐。当然这并没有成功，反而看上去不仅乱糟糟还有些油腻腻的。

“他的情况如何？”通话系统刚一连接上Mallory就开口问道。Q端正坐定，面前放着打印好的报告，试图让自己不会显得很懒散，并且抑制着自己打哈欠的冲动。M显然刚刚才到达总部，而Q却通宵了一整晚。

“他正在努力进行推荐项目中的体能训练、摄入完整的一日三餐、每晚至少有五小时的睡眠……”

“五小时的睡眠并不算多。”M突然打断。Q沉默，翻开先前记录着Bond大部分记录的报告。

“在土耳其的任务之前，他该项目的数值是三，我想从数值上来讲这是一个提高。”Q沉着地说道。他在座椅上有些不安地动了一下。他感到躁动。Bond躺在他床上的画面在脑中浮现，让他的颈后像通电一般颤抖。如果他现在不是如此的疲惫，他想要回到楼上继续点燃昨晚的激情一夜。

“他有没有谈起过天幕事件？”M问道。Q在这时才发现对方将他们的对话做了笔记。

“没有，长官。”Q如是说道，又看了一眼视频通话开始前就放在桌面上的手表，他抑制着内心不断的叹息，拿起他方才都没有时间来喝的茶。

“很好。”Mallory边说边记下，“现在，恕我冒昧，这几晚你是否有注意到Bond带任何人回家？或者是他在其他的地方过夜？”

Q呛了一下，茶水滴洒在膝盖上。

“抱歉，长官，我不太明白您的意思。”Q放下马克杯，调整了自己的坐姿，并抬手正了正自己的眼镜。

“我知道这个问题有些棘手，Q，但是根据过去的经验，Bond的性行为一直是衡量他恢复情况的标尺。”M一边解释，一边翻开手中的文件夹。“在Theresa di Vicenzo和Vesper Lynd的死亡之后，他放弃了紧接着的每月例行的STI测试，暗示了情况重创后的间歇性禁欲。”

“据我所知，在我们达到这里之后Bond没有和任何人发生关系。”Q感觉说出的话语锐利地划过自己的喉头，他试着不要去回想Bond赤身裸体躺在自己床上的样子，这已经折磨了他整个早上。他不确定如果M知道Q本人是Bond最新的爱情俘虏的话作何感想。

俘虏，Q在口中咀嚼着这词，它牢牢地定格在自己的脑海中。他仍然觉得这个词是再合适不过的，或许还有情人。现在的状况并没有任何长久的可能，而Q也并不希望如此，但他的内心却叫嚣着。

“那么好的，请注意任何细节的变化。”M的话让Q从思考中回神。Q向屏幕看去，M正合上文件夹把它放置在一边。“我想今天的会议就到这里了，Q，除非你还有其他情况需要报告。”

Q否定后将通话切换至他在军需部的助手处。在一些内务问题处理完毕后，Q结束了短短几分钟的通话，双手挠着自己的头发想要把疲倦的感觉一扫而空。在前一天他和Bond……放松了一天之后，Q重新回到了办公室中，被也门任务的状况困住，只能偶尔上楼查看Bond的情况。一开始，他担心Bond会认为自己有意在躲避他，但之后有一次他上楼，发现Bond看着他的眼神充满着担忧然后问及正处于危机当中的00特工的情况。Q告知Bond情况已经在MI6的控制当中，但在说明更多情况之前他不得不再一次的回到办公室。

当他终于跌跌绊绊地回到楼上时，也门任务的特工已确认被营救成功，正在回来报道的路上，笼罩在MI6上空的阴云终于破散，而Q此时此刻只想倒在自己的床上一睡不起，或至少这天接下来的时间他都能睡觉。

“Q？”Bond发现军需官横躺在床上，身上仍穿着外套只脱掉了鞋子；Q的脸庞埋在枕头上，眼镜歪斜在一旁。

“嗯哼？”Q埋首在枕头里嘟哝一句。

“没事。”Bond说道，从门口推开一小步，“我一会回来。”

Q很想要知道Bond到底想要做什么，但就在他考虑出声叫住Bond时，他昏睡过去了。

Bond是什么时候回来的，Q一点也不知道。当他醒来时发现那位00特工躺在自己的身边，而自己蜷缩在对方的怀抱内。Bond穿着一条炭灰色的裤子和柔软的水手领汗衫，衣服下摆因为Q放在对方腹部的手而被掀开。Bond肌肤的温度让Q心跳加速。他想用双手抚摸过Bond的全身，记住每一寸肌肉和伤疤。但Q只是朝Bond的怀抱挪了挪，然后再次陷入沉睡。

“Q，醒醒。”Bond正紧紧贴着Q。他能感觉到Bond呼出的湿气打在自己的颈边。Q睁开一只眼，看到Bond皱起的眉头表现出紧张的神态。房间内不断回响着尖锐的铃声。

“你的手机。”Bond拿起那个恼人的手机，这个铃声是一级紧急情况使用的。

可以肯定的，MI6的徽章在背光的屏幕上闪烁，Q摸索着解开手机的三层密码系统然后接起电话。

“我是Q。”Q一接起电话便说道，声音带着刚苏醒时的沙哑。他坐起身，认真听着电话一边手指梳过自己的头发。Bond起身离开走到走廊上，轻轻地将门带上。电话那头急躁的声音传来，过了一会，Q急急忙忙地冲下床。他无言地从Bond身边擦身而过，两格楼梯一步的跑下楼去，快速地打开办公室的一道道门锁。

他没有注意到Bond跟着他来到了楼下，当男人在房间另一边的桌沿边靠着时他并没出声阻止，男人双手交叠在胸前看着他。Q坐在电脑椅上，把自己滑向房间正中间的桌子前。

“我需要最后一次画面传输的时间戳。”Q对着手机开口，启动电脑，调出几个模糊不清的传回监控画面。图像中描绘着满是烟尘的天空，人们在下面指指点点，没有其他的内容了。Q诅咒着那个不肯出资安装机械化摄像头的吝啬鬼。他无法移动它们来获得其他更好的拍摄角度。

“22:35？”Q打开一个写字板，开始键入一些东西，然后转过头开看向Bond。

009特工的航班坠落了。

“好的，我正在侵入飞机的通信系统，我现在通过军需部发起一条安全线路。Thora将会为你安置好一起。是，是的，是的，长官，好的。”Q挂断电话，立即又从电脑屏幕上点开一个通话。接通电话的声音通过喇叭从房间的角落里传来。

“Q？”是个女性的声音，清脆而严肃。

“Thora，M正在赶来的路上，为他准备好主控台。等我检查过航班的系统历史并且隔离威胁源后，让他授权启动医疗疏散。”Q抬高他的音量盖过自己飞快打字的声响，以便让他的助手清晰地接收到指示。Bond站在桌边一动不动，而Q拒绝接触Bond敏锐的目光。

“是的，长官。”Thora回答道，“还有其他吩咐吗？”

“暂时没有，但不要走远，让Desmond和Gwen到二号控制台。他们是我们最好的人员。”Q喃喃地念着后面那句话，更像是说给自己听的。当他正在全力侵入系统时，他可没有足够的兴趣来表达他对于下属的赞美之情。

通话两端都沉默了一会，不时可以听到人员在军需部来回跑动的声音。在这几分钟内，Q连接上了航班系统最后十五分钟的数据，没有任何异样。

老实说，有些太过寻常了。

“有人篡改了系统。”Q信誓旦旦地说着，“他们怎么可能篡改我的系统？”

他感觉到Bond覆上他背部的手，他极力的控制住自己，不让自己沉沦于背后的那片温暖。Q抬手梳过自己的发间，松了松有些酸胀的手臂。Bond向后退了一步，但并没有离开。

“如果他们能篡改这些，那么他们几乎可以攻破所有的防线。”Q喃喃自语道。

“Q？”M的声音从房间的另一端传来。

“长官。”Q一边回答道，一边继续手里的敲击。“系统被篡改，有人骇入了营救车辆的传输屏障，将错误的数据传回总部。”

“为什么？”M问道。Q觉得M并没有完全理解自己的意思。但他想光是“骇入”和“错误数据”就可以让对方明白事件的要点。

“为了掩盖真相。”Q解释道，“只是现在我并不清楚是什么。但我怀疑这么做的人是想要让这起空难是因为机械故障所引起的。”

“那我们要怎么做来排除可能性？”Bond开口道，向Q的身边靠去。

“Bond？”M问道，“你怎么在这里？”

“淡定。”Bond随意地说道。Q扫了他一眼。

“飞机坠毁的方式显示这并不是机械问题。”Q调出安保摄像头传回的监控画面，的确拍到了飞机坠落的画面。“从画面中可以看到，整架飞机从空中坠落，就好像在同一时间所有的仪器都被控制了。”

“能肯定吗？”M问道。

“Thora？”Q开口叫道。

“是的，长官？”Thora空洞的声音响起。

“进入飞机客舱内部的最后安全画面。”Q说道，“如果可以的话，请秘密进行，不要公布。”

“好的，长官。”

“生还的几率是多少？”Bond低声问道，站在较大的监视器前，看着冒烟残骸五个不同角度传回的画面。

“机长，副机长和任何在驾驶舱内的人员为0.003。”Q闷闷地说道，盯着屏幕上标记的一连串数字。“客舱前排为3%到5%，后排则为11%，如果他们系上了安全带。”

“我们可以派出救援吗？”M问道。

“我不能保证其安全性。”Q揉了揉前额，开口说道，“最好让Desmond远程启动009的生命迹象监测器。一旦启动之后，我们应该能确定信号。机上还有多少名乘客？”

“七名。”对方简洁地回答道。汗珠在Q的眉间闪烁，他多么希望自己是那种遇事就祈祷的人。

“包括机长和副机长？”Q问道，当他开口道出疑问时内心不禁一沉。假设一小时之前还生机勃勃的两个人现在只是死亡数据上的数字，让Q觉得自己是如此的冷漠精明。

“是的。”M回答道。

“长官？”Thora的声音回到线上，“远程启动已成功，009的生命迹象为零。”

“我将授权急救。”M立刻说道。“Q，建立调查。我需要知道他们是如何骇入系统，以及他们是如何造成坠机的。”

“是的，长官。”Q终于平复了心情，他的声音不再颤抖。

通话中断。Q低头抵着桌面，长长的深呼吸一次，然后坐起身重新投入到工作中。他的手指微微颤抖，删除刚刚键入的代码，再次输入代码检查飞机系统的每一个部分。他能感觉到背后来自Bond沉默的凝视，让他觉得无地自容。一个微小的差池，一个细小的遗漏，而这如果是技术上的问题那就是Q的失误。而Bond就在这里见证了他的失败。

几小时之后，Q接起MI6再次打来的电话。

“Q？”是M。

“长官？”Q并没有停下手中的操作。

“医疗队刚刚汇报，没有人生还。”M说道。

Q的手指僵在空中，他感觉自己呼吸不畅而胸闷。Bond一直进进出出，而就在M打来电话的时候，他就在Q的身边。

“似乎机械紊乱发生的非常突然，没有人及时反应过来。所有人应该在撞击中身亡。”M继续说道，“我现在正将飞机系统的调查传送给Thora，Q，这样我们能从总部直接进入程序。”

“我可以回MI6……”Q开口道。

“Q，我现在需要通知遇难者家属，抱歉，Tanner会接手。”

“不必了，长官，我会将数据传给Thora。”

“很好，如果她遇到任何障碍我们会再通知你，你的首要任务还是之前的那个，晚安。”

通讯再次中断。Q起身离开办公桌，觉得自己浑身都快散架了，手肘和膝盖的关节生疼。七个人死了，七个人。这是一次技术上的失误。这次的灾难是军需部的责任。

“Q？”Bond清了清嗓子叫道，Q吓了一跳，他快忘了Bond一直在旁边。

“怎么了？”Q回答道。

“过来，我们该回楼上了。”

“就一会，Bond，我需要……”但现在Q无事可做。于是他重重地按下系统的电源按钮（一个严重的技术性错误），跟着Bond回到楼上。

Q躺在客厅中央的地毯上，眼睛直直得盯着天花板。Bond离开一会去叫了外卖，然后在Q身旁的厚地毯上坐下。Q坐起身，摩挲着双手。

“这是我的错。”Q喃喃地说道，看了一眼Bond。他弓起身子，膝盖贴着自己胸膛，双手环住自己的双腿。他的指关节被捏得发白。Bond伸手轻轻地拉过Q的双手，将它们放在自己的掌心慢慢地抚摸着。

“这不是你的错。”Bond柔声地说道。

“这是我的部门，所以这就是我的错。我想Thora一定能很好的接管这里。”Q苦涩地说道，“我们应该注意到的，应该会有征兆的，而我却遗漏了。”

“Q，别这样。”Bond说道，轻轻捏了捏军需官的双手。Q抬头看着Bond，感觉到前所未有的泄气和无助。

“我去睡觉了。”Q慢慢站起身。

如果是其他时候，Q会含蓄地邀请Bond一起，但不是现在。他在黑暗中回到自己的卧室，消失在门后。他换上睡衣，蜷缩在床单之间，在漆黑中定神凝望。

半小时之后，大门响起一阵敲门声，他可以听到Bond和来者简单的交流几句后上了楼。他听到Bond在厨房的声音，然后他来到走廊——他的影子在昏暗的房间内显得如此的清晰。几分钟后Bond走进房间，脱下外裤。他在Q的身边躺下，双手轻轻掰过Q的肩膀，让他们更靠近对方。

Bond张开双臂，Q仔细地看着男人，最终他的意志崩塌，让自己投入到对方的怀抱中。

“应该是我照顾你的。”Q细语道，将脑袋枕在Bond的肩膀处。

“你是的，只是一晚而已，明天一切都会正常的。”Bond的手抚摸着Q的脊背，Q因为对方掌心的温度而微微叹气。

他们交换了几个吻，然后无言的依偎在一起。Q的脑海中闪现着系统篡改、失败和死亡，当他慢慢地睡去时，他的梦里充满了大火、金属和恐惧。

第二天早晨当Q醒来时，他仍然在Bond的怀抱中。


	7. Reprieve（缓期执行）

也门失败（Q在脑中一直这么称呼那次的事件）的重创必须先搁置一边，因为Q不得不面对他和Bond返回MI6的倒计时，还剩下几天而已。不知为何，在经过了近一周半的正常状态（至少对Bond来讲）之后，特工再一次出现了挫败的迹象。可能是因为总部寄来的成堆的汇报问卷，或者是M逝世届满一个月的逼近所带来的阴影。不管怎样，Bond变得寡言而安静，很少再与Q交流。唯一的例外是在夜晚之后，即使他们回到了各自的房间，Bond也会悄悄潜入房间然后在Q的身边躺下。在对方躺下之后，Q总是确定自己向Bond的方向靠近，表现出对于Bond出现的欢迎。但这不代表任何其他实质的行为，仅仅是陪伴，Q极力掩饰自己内心的失望。他对此并不十分惊讶。本质上，他谋杀了Bond部门的一名成员，还夺去了其他六条生命。他很庆幸Bond有时还会看着他，更不用说在Q时常会惊醒的夜晚陪伴在他的身边。

Bond甚至没有提起这几晚折磨着Q的那些梦魇。他只是在Q跌落梦境的深渊之前叫醒他，伸手揽住Q的胳膊，让军需官能够再次进入断断续续的睡眠中。每晚Q都会惊醒三次，也因此在第二天早晨两人都感到十分的无力和疲惫。

但这并没有让事情变得简单清晰，因为Q必须走出爱上Bond的泥潭。那些该死的耳机又出现了，而Q常常需要不情愿地作出一些疯狂的手势或者大叫几声来引起Bond的注意。

这天晚上Q从楼下的办公室回来，看到Bond坐在黑暗中的小书房里。

“怎么了？”Bond开口问道，Q打开的光源让他回过神来。

“明天早上你需要进行心理评估，M的命令。”Q说着，将一叠写满细节内容的文件递给Bond。“显然，你会用到我的办公室。”

“那你要做什么？”Bond问道，眉毛一扬。

“我不会坐在那里看的，如果这是你在担心的部分。”Q说完转身离开。在临走时关上灯，让Bond重新回到刚才的状态。然后他走到厨房为自己泡了一杯茶。

第二天早上，Q没有选择呆在楼下等待Bond评估结果的呈现，他打开电脑，回到楼上坐在阳台一支接着一支地抽烟和喝茶。他告诉自己那烟头燃尽的尾部让他的手指在冰冷刺骨的寒风中保持温暖，但这并不是真的。

一声响亮的关门声惊得Q将温热的茶水洒落在裤子上。他一边擦拭着胯部的水渍一边意识到关门的声音来自Bond的卧室。几秒钟之后Q再次证实了自己的猜测，Bond急匆匆地走到阳台上，很明显是为了Q而来。

“他们说我不适合回到外勤。”Bond咆哮道，在不长的阳台上来回走动，就像一只被关在笼中的野猫。“我们还必须在这个鬼地方呆三个星期。”

“他们这么告诉你的？”Q怀疑地说道。

“不完全是。”Bond回答道，脚步渐渐放慢，“他们在面试结束之后给你发了邮件，里面有完整的报告。M当时一定也在场，那个讨厌的家伙。”

“你读了我的邮件？”Q站起来，他感觉到冷冽的寒风透过潮湿的布料切割着他的肌肤。“你知不知道什么是隐……”

那句话断在Q的舌尖上。当然，Bond怎么会明白隐私，他是个00特工。对于Bond私看他的邮件他感到恼火，但Q认为现在并不是争吵的好时机，而在这狭小阳台的近距离中他也无法说出任何安慰的话语。

“没关系。”Q快速地说道。Bond的眼中闪过一瞬间的困惑，但仍没有停下踱步的节奏。“我会去和M谈谈，我可能会有办法。”

Q转头向屋内走去。

“是我就不会……”Bond停下脚步，有些犹豫地说道。

“什么？”Q问道。

“在你和M联系之前，再给他一些时间。”Bond开口，“那个……面试过程中出现了一些问题，他可能对此有些失望。”

血液猛地冲到Q的耳边，让他的脸颊和脖子都通红，他觉得胸腔内一个巨大的、顽固的东西将他牢牢定住。

“你告诉他了。”Q说着，“关于那一次。”

“是的。”

“好极了。”Q深吸一口气，“他妈的好极了。”

“滚，我也没有选择。”Bond咬牙切齿地回道。他的手指无法保持静止，随着他继续的走动而贴着大腿边狂乱地击打着。

Q回到自己的卧室，重重地关门落锁，这样Bond就无法跟着他。特工在门边站了一会，然后会意地走开了。

他们知道了，他们知道你和Bond发生了关系，你的上司知道了。一句句话在Q的脑内盘旋，他的呼吸开始紊乱不安，直到他感觉头晕眼花无法站立。你现在又在你糟糕的履历上加了一笔，好极了。他坐在床边，双手托着自己的脸庞，几分钟后卧室门口传来Bond的敲门声。

“等一下。”Q喊道，希望Bond可以不再打扰他。显然他预计错误。Bond几秒内就撬开了他的锁，走进来在Q的身边坐下。

“我很抱歉。”Bond的回答让Q感到讶异。

“别担心。”Q试着随意地耸耸肩，“只是一夜情而已，MI6更糟糕的情况都能视而不见的，不是吗？”

“是，只此一次。”Bond缓缓地点头。Q心里一沉，但他不知道还能说些什么。

“那好的，我换一条裤子然后下楼去读邮件。我或许可以做些什么，缩短你下次评估的间隔时间。”Q边说边站起身。他的音调高得不同寻常。

“根本他妈的不可能，但如果你想的话随意。”Bond也站起身，然后转身离开并带上了门。

最终的结果是，三周是M所能给予的最短时间周期。Bond的心理调查惊人得差，原本的建议应该为再延长两个月，但女王的情报机构无法在他们的头牌特工和军需部首领双双缺席的情况下坚持住。

Q致电总部要求与M通话，但Tanner告诉他M现在并不能接通他的通话请求。

“我需要和他通话。”Q坚持着，一手焦虑地拂过眉心。

“关于什么？”Tanner问道。

“007特工。”Q回答。

“恐怕我已经接到了直接的命令，关于James Bond的话题在明天下午之前都不允许再提及，除非有紧急情况。”Tanner不安地说道。

“那好吧，明天再说。”Q快速地说完话，切断了通话。

你这是自食其果。Q肯定M会这样说。他关闭通话系统，在电脑的安全系统上添加了几个补丁，这样明天M到达总部时他能立刻收到讯息。然后他骇入了心理报告，迅速地浏览一遍之后加上了密码阵。在和M有机会会谈之前，他不能让任何军需部的成员看到这份报告。

完成这一切之后，Q关闭了所有的系统，走上楼看到Bond坐在壁炉前的沙发上，双眼愣愣地盯着窗户。

“情况如何？”Bond闷闷地问道。

“心安理得。”Q只说了一句话，在准备去厨房的时候注意到了Bond手中的玻璃杯。

“我以为你没有酒了。”Q朝玻璃杯指指。

“你的那个毫无希望的电话打了半个小时。”Bond直截了当地说道。“所以我上街去买了一点。”

“很好。”Q转身离开，对于自己这一整天都躲避Bond而感到不安。

Q躺在床上看书，过了一会Bond出现在门口，手上的玻璃杯中装着完整的冰块，Q想这意味着这并不是Bond的第一杯酒。

“你真的很喜欢那本书。”Bond边说边喝了一口酒。

“可能吧。”Q回答道。

“你觉得自己会再读一遍吗？”Bond问道，“或者只是一遍就好？”Bond的舌尖慢慢吐出每一个字，将重音放在每一个音节上。

Q记下书页，将书放在一侧。“这是什么意思，James？”

“没什么，Q，就像你说的那样。”Bond别过身离开，Q可以听到冰块在酒杯中晃动的声音。他微微叹气，默数五秒，然后起身下床跟着Bond来到起居室。

“你想要说个明白吗，James？我他妈的和你一起被关在这个该死的地方。”Q狠狠地说道，在房间转角拐个弯停在Bond的面前。“你觉得这种情况下会发生什么？”

Bond手中的酒杯重重地跌落在地上发出一阵闷响，酒杯倾倒在地，洒落的威士忌在地毯上划出一道弧线。Bond朝他走了一步，Q做好了接受对方一拳的准备。他抬起上臂放在自己的面前，而Bond却抓住他的双臂将它们牢牢推到两边。然后他意识到Bond紧紧贴着他，而他的后背抵在墙上。Bond的双手在他身上游移，抚摸着他的头发和颈项，然后用力抓住他的双肩，将自己的双唇覆上Q的，激烈地吻着他。Bond的大腿用力地贴上Q的胯部。

“James……”Q呻吟着，试图找回自己的重心。

“你想我们之间只是一夜情吗？”Bond稍稍起身，认真地看着Q。

“并不是。”Q喘气地说道。

“那好。”Bond拉起Q走向他自己的房间。

Q的大脑在这一秒坚定地想要阻止自己，他们需要谈一谈，理性地谈一谈。等他们能够冷静下来时，他们一定能让这因为错误信息所导致的狂风骤雨停止。但Q的大脑现在完完全全地当机了，他只能感受到自己口腔中Bond舌头的触感，他的双手沿着自己的裤腰边抚摸过，他的手指时不时的压过Q已经硬挺的下身。

他知道，他们最终需要谈论那些心理成绩、任务报告和天幕事件。他们还要决定如何处理他们之间的关系，现在MI6必定已经注意到了他们，因此他们还需要了解其他人的立场。Q可能还要接受也门事件的例行询问，他们不得不面对这些事实，去处理那些因为分心和疏忽而推向一边的问题。

但在那一刻，他的欲望战胜了他的理智，他头脑中的叫声因为对更多愉悦的追求而缄默。


	8. Simmer（临界爆发）

在第二天早上，当Q听到Bond打开办公室门进来的时候，他想要关闭电脑屏幕上的图片，但Bond还是看见了。

“那是009吗？”Bond问道，慢慢走近。他穿着一条长裤，上身搭配了系扣的衬衫，鞋子与地面摩擦发出啪啪的响声。Q还穿着他的睡衣，黑白格纹的短裤和柔软的黑色棉T恤，光着双脚。

“啊……是的。”Q说道，不好意思地挠了挠头发，“我在寻找他的亲属。”

“为什么？”Bond问道，他拉过角落里的一张木椅坐在Q的身边。“Moneypenny或者别的员工会来处理这个的，这不在你的职责范围。”Bond一刹那想要伸手，但还是改变了主意。

“我不知道。”Q承认道，手掌在颈后摩挲，他将程序重新在屏幕上打开，然后关闭了它。

“你要知道，这次意外并不是你的错。”Bond看到009的图片再次出现而后再次消失。“你读了Tanner的报告，在事情发生之前我们并不能做什么。”

“我就是无法摆脱这个感觉，我觉得我可以再做些什么的。”Q迟疑了一会然后说道。他的声音低缓，就好像在诉述一个不欲人知的秘密。“我本该发现什么的，或者我该在事情发生之前阻止它。”

“这感觉很不爽，是不是？”Bond的笑容带着忧伤。“但这份工作……你总是会亲手埋葬那些人。”他说道，手指紧握成拳放在膝上。

“就像M。”Q说道，平静地望向Bond，那双冰蓝的眸子回应着他的凝视，然后移开视线。

“对。”过了一会Bond开口道，“就像M。”

“你是不是也想过自己能救她？”Q问道。在那一秒，他不在乎这是不是会令Bond感到沮丧，亦或是得到一个真正的答案。他只是需要知道，他并不是唯一一个追逐逝者的人。

“是的。”Bond回答道，“我本可以救她。如果我能快点找到她，如果我先杀了Silva，如果她中枪的时候我在场。”他突然停住，“如果我没有把她当做诱饵。”

“太多如果了。”Q说道。

“或许吧。”Bond回答，“你今天和Tanner或者M联系了吗？”

“很显然，我的无线电信号还是强制关闭中。我想或许等他们对我的态度软化一点时，他们会主动联系我的。”

“去他们的。”Bond站起来，“来，我受不了整天呆在这该死的房子里，我们出去走走。”

他们也这么做了。换上牛仔裤和靴子，在夹克内穿上厚毛衣，随后Q在旅行杯中分别沏上自己的茶还有Bond的咖啡。出门前，他戴上了一顶盖住耳朵的灰色帽子。

城市里平静骇人并且冰凉彻骨。人行道上的积雪还没有铲除，所以两人在有半英尺深积雪的马路上艰难跋涉，相信来往的车辆所发出的声音能够提醒他们及时避让。

“谢谢。”在沉默了十五分钟后，Q首先开口说道，Bond疑惑地回头看过来。

“为了什么？”他喝了一口咖啡，旅行杯打开的盖子处不断地冒出热气。

“为了你告诉我也门那次并不是我的错。”过了一会，Q又说道，“还有没有因为M的事情而责备我。”

“我为什么要因为M的事情而责备你？”Bond有些吃惊地问道。

“因为Silva骇入了我的系统。”Q不安地说道，“他是因为我才逃走的。”

“胡说八道，Q，Silva之所以被抓是因为他想被抓，而这就意味着他逃走是因为他想要逃走。我们做什么都是于事无补。而且，这整件事要追溯起来会牵连到更多的人。”

“那你为什么会认为自己本可以阻止这一切？”Q将信将疑地问道。他们来到一座小桥上，在最高点停下看着下面的溪流，潺潺的溪水在冰封的表面下缓慢流动。

“因为我离开了MI6。”Bond说道，“在Silva控制住MI6的前三天内我并不在场。事情发生时，我应该在那里，我应该在伦敦。我们能立刻展开行动。天呢，如果在Eve射伤我之后我能立刻回到总部的话，我们应该能追查到Patrice，然后在Silva计划气体泄漏爆炸的前四个月就抓捕到他。”

“那是不切实际的。”Q平静地说道。

“那是内疚。”Bond叹气，转头不再看着溪流，“一般来说，我在行动中不会考虑它，对于手下死亡和破坏的内疚会让我无法进行我的工作。内疚考验着忠诚。”

“我从未怀疑你的忠诚。”Q开始向桥下走去，Bond跟在他的身后。他们的双脚再一次踏上平坦的街道。“我可能在那个地铁隧道内害死你。Eve在土耳其差点杀死你。MI6将你送往那些危险的境地，危险到我们自己也不堪面对。但你还是在这里，完全服从于女王的秘密情报机构。等我们回到了伦敦，你会立刻重新投入到任务中，没有半分迟疑。关于你对内疚的诠释，我想说它并没有在考验你的忠诚，而是使你更忠诚。”

“所以你是说我应该继续保留对于M的内疚。”Bond的嘴角扬起一个微弱的笑容，但Q不会愚蠢到将其误认为对方开心的表现。那是悔恨和悲伤，掩藏着背后更多的凄凉。

“我是说如果感到内疚能成为你继续工作的动力，那就保留它。”Q回答道，“但不要因为Silva的事情自责而遗忘了关于M的回忆。M曾管理着一个相当复杂的组织，她是强大的。不要把这将近半年的阴谋归为自己的责任而简单化了一切。”

他们回到家时已经是下午了，全身冻僵。他们的茶饮都喝完了，这一路上他们也没有吃一些什么，所以Bond进厨房准备一些汤而Q则回到楼下的办公室向MI6报到。

刚一登陆界面，Q就接到了Tanner的视频通话。

“M要求进行视频会议。”Tanner说道。

“什么时候？”Q问道，头上仍戴着帽子，努力地摩擦双手希望自己的指尖能够回暖。

“现在。”

“好的。”Q叹气，他完全明白在这些事情上自己别无选择。

几秒钟之后，通话转移至M处，他坐在办公桌后带着一副禁欲主义的表情。（← 翻到这里我笑了）

“下午好，Q，我想我们该谈谈007昨日评估结果的相关情况。”M开口道。

“是的，长官。”Q回答道。

“心理学家认为007特工仍未从我前任死亡的阴影中走出。这一点，再加上其童年时期家园的毁坏，导致007处于极度危险的状态。所以建议他在未来几周内仍不能复职。你将继续陪同他。”

Q点点头，不敢相信M居然没有提到Bond承认的那件事情。

“文字档案昨天已发送给你了，我想你应该看完了？”M问道。

“是的。”Q回答。

“好的，那只是一个总结。”M说道，“喔，Q？”

“是的，长官？”

“接下来几周务必小心谨慎。不要打碎那些本就需要修补的事物。”

随即M便下线了。

现在的情况算好的了。Q心想着，不太确定自己手指的麻木是因为寒冷还是和M的对话。他认为如果现在的情况并非如此，比如其实Q可以离开Bond，或是Bond已经能够回到任务中，那么MI6处理事情的手段可能不会这么小心翼翼。即使这意味着之后可能面对更糟糕的处境，但现在Q感到一阵轻松。

接下来的几周就让我和Bond在一起，而后我们会一起面对那些后果。他告诉自己。

实际上，Q和Bond的关系在过去的几周内变得越来越复杂。他们长期睡在Q的房间内，似乎两人都没有任何异议。即使有时候Bond先上床休息，他会蜷缩着躺在床上等Q，在Q上床时他会苏醒一些然后伸手将Q拥入他的怀中。更不用说他们之间频繁的性爱了，非常的频繁，几乎在公寓内的每一个平面上进行。

Q和Bond日益亲密的关系让他们对于自己的想法更加的坦诚布公。Bond时常谈论起M，关于她的死亡也关于她的生前。有一次，Bond甚至和Q说起了自己在天幕庄园的故事。Q也慢慢从009的事情中走出，但他仍告诫自己要保持警惕，避免此类错误的再次发生。

在他们计划回到英国的前两周，Bond再一次接受了精神鉴定。这次Q等在了训练室，他坐在举重练习板上听着从办公室那边传来的模糊响声。半小时后对话停止了，Bond打开门，看上去有些惶惶不安。

“怎么样？”Q站起身问道。

“我不太确定，他们将评估结果发给你了，但你改了密码。”

“你该想到的。”Q擦身走过Bond。他调出邮箱，确保Bond在一个安全的距离上，然后依次输入了他的三层密码。收件箱内的第一封邮件便是评估报告。

Q深吸一口气，点开链接，快速滑动文件页面至最尾端，然后大声读出。

“根据我的专业心理建议，007特工在计划日期之前便可以进行复职，关于状态保持的进一步评估将择日进行。”

Bond在Q读报告时已向他走近，在听到结果后安心地离开了。而Q却僵在了原地。

他不知道自己对于Bond到底是什么样的感情。当他们被与世隔绝在这个法国的小公寓内时，他并不在意这些。但一周之后，他们将回到伦敦。他不指望Bond会来到他那间位于无电梯公寓五层的狭窄小公寓内，和他睡在一起，还要和他的猫以及一堆纠缠的电子设备相处。Bond会继续出任务，他会勾引着男男女女，并且Q也会在场，在他的耳边，而MI6的每一个人都知道他们之间的秘密。

Q想，我究竟是掉入了怎样的深渊中？


	9. Admissions（叩启心门）

还有一百七十一小时。Q看了一眼床边桌上的闹钟，在心中计算出数字。他把脑袋埋在Bond的臂弯处，整个人贴着特工强健的身体。月光缓缓地划过天际，Q深深叹一口气，然后微微转过身。

“睡不着？”Bond喃喃说道，将额头抵住Q的，鼻尖轻柔地擦过对方。

“我出去抽支烟。”Q说道，翻身离开Bond的怀抱。他抓起书桌上的一包烟，移开玻璃门踏入阳台。冷风灌进他的睡衣和睡袍内，而他的拖鞋完全抵不住寒冷的侵袭。而Q选择留在外面，手指轻颤，他吸入尼古丁然后将烟圈吐出，它们慢慢地扩散至深夜的空气中。当移门滑开时他吓了一跳，Bond在黑暗中出现。

“你还好吗，Q？”Bond问道，靠在冰冷的门框上。

“我很好，等一会就好。”Q答应道。“回去睡吧。”

“你在外面会冻僵的。”Bond向前一步走上阳台，然后随手将门在身后合上。“你这该死的习惯会造成你低温症的。”

“别这么大惊小怪。”Q说道，又吸了一口烟。

“是，我们的确不希望如此。”Bond在Q旁边的椅子上坐下。“真的，到底出什么事了？”

“没事。”Q撒谎道，轻轻敲击着烟头的尾部。

“你知道，我的工作就是发现那些对我撒谎的人。”Bond一语击中。即使在黑暗中，他的目光仍然如此闪耀。

Q最后吸了一口烟，将烟头对着阳台的地面掐灭。

“我们很幸运地还有一个星期。”他站起身说道。“所以你的工作还可以再拖延一段时间。”Q转身回到房内，Bond跟在他的身后。

“我去泡杯茶。”他对Bond说道。“你要什么吗？”

“不，我不需要什么。”Bond重新爬回床上。“你还回来睡吗？”

“是，一会就回来。”Q边走边说道。

但是当Q对着他的伯爵茶出神时，他发现自己无法回去面对Bond，所以他下楼去了办公室。有那么一会，他的确投入到了手下们的项目和日常事务的管理上（在另一个国家继续担任军需部的长官严重影响到了军需部的整体生产能力，即使有Thora这样能干的助手在）。然而很快他便陷入了沉思，而所有的念头指向同一个人，Bond。

你爱他。Q对于自己的发现有些诧异。你已经爱上了James Bond。

有一种感觉正强烈地搅动着他的胃部，呼啸的情感伴着胃酸席卷他的全身，而有一颗沉重的石头却将他牢牢地拉向地面。

“Q？”办公室的门外响起敲门声。“你在里面干什么？”

Q惊得跳起，差点从椅子上摔下。他很快调整好自己，打开门，面对那个正在门另一侧、满脸关切的Bond。

“只是随便看看。”Q言不由衷地说道。

“你不认为自己太敬业了吗？”Bond问道。“你应该睡觉了。”他双臂交叉放在胸前。Q的眼神立刻被他手臂上的肌肉牢牢地吸引住。

“一会就来，Bond。”Q疲惫地说道。

“你现在就可以来。”Bond坚持说道，顿了顿他又说道，“我讨厌睡在你的床上，而你却不在那里。”

“你他妈有你自己的床，Bond！”Q叫道。“离我远点！”

Q在说出的那一秒就觉得自己太过分了。Bond看上去被冒犯了，情绪在他的脸上一闪而过。

“抱歉打扰你了。”他安静地说道。Q内心一沉。“晚安，Q。”转身，离开。

Bond的离开已经有十分钟了，在此期间Q踱步走进训练室，试图平复他过于慌乱的心跳。最终，他明白自己无法永远地躲藏在楼下，他强打起精神走上楼去。

他的卧室门敞开，但床铺上却空无一人。Bond自己的卧室门紧闭，另一边没有一丝一毫的声响。Q爬上床但却无法入睡。辗转反侧，直到晨曦慢慢地出现在水平线上，他仍然清醒着。

轻柔的敲门声响起。

“Q？”Bond轻声说道。“Q，我知道你醒着。”

Q梳过自己的头发，然后叹了一口气。

“请进。”

Bond打开门走向Q的床铺，在边缘坐下，小心翼翼地看着Q。

“你感到心烦意乱。”他说道。他声音充满着疲倦，语调低沉而又沙哑。“我希望你能告诉我是什么在困扰着你？”

Q背靠着床头坐起。床显得巨大而空荡，他就如一只小木筏，漂浮在亚麻布编制而成的海洋中。

“真的没关系。”他耸耸肩，极力忽视Bond灼灼的目光。“都是一些琐事。”

“如此琐碎以至于你整晚都在想着它们？”Bond问道。他转了转自己的膝盖，朝床的中央挪近。

“Bond，拜托。”

“James。”Bond更正道。“我喜欢你叫我James。”

“你想要我叫你James？”Q缓缓开口，一股疑问在心中升腾。

“是，至少在只有我们两个人的时候。我想M不会乐意我们在工作时彼此直呼其名。”

“Bond……”

“James。”Bond坚持道。

“James，回伦敦之后你会做什么？”Q开口问道。

“我想我会继续工作。”Bond眉头皱起。“难道你不是吗？”

Q叹气，“是的。”

“你还是什么也没说。”Bond说道，双眼凝视着Q，读着对方的表情。他向Q靠近，双腿跪坐。Q感觉自己整个人不由自主得向着Bond的身体靠近，就好像他是一只锚。

“我……James……别这样。”Q紧闭双眼。“我脑中有太多的想法，我只是想平静地度过这几天，然后回到伦敦之后所有的事情都会回到正轨，好吗？”

当然，这并不是Q想要说的全部。Bond看上去被这些话深深地刺伤，他起身离开了床铺。

“很好。”Bond站直说道。Q起身向前。

“等一下，James……”

“不，Q。没关系，我能理解。”Bond转身向门口走去。

“你真的不……James，拜托……”

“我很抱歉打扰……”

“我爱你。”Q不假思索地脱口而出，双膝跪在床沿边。Bond转头看着他，但Q读不懂他脸上的表情。

“什么？”Bond询问道。Q突然失去了勇气。

“我……抱歉，James。但是我……这很不专业，我不是想说……但这是真的……”Q胡乱地说着话，Bond看上去有些困惑。“我爱上你了。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Bond回答道。Q品尝到将要窒息的感觉。

“恐怕不是。”Q说道，然后第三遍道出他的心声，“我真的爱上你了。”

“Q……”Bond向前缩短两人最后的距离。“你知道我并没有完整的人格，你知道他们是如何挑选00特工的。”

“我知道。”Q低声说道，Bond的手抚摸过他一侧的脸颊，而他的另一只手臂紧搂着Q的后背。

“Q，我还没到那里。”Bond细语道，额头抵着军需官的前额。“我想要，急切地想要，但我还没有爱上你。”

Q难以掩饰自己的失望，但他还是说道，“没关系，James。我并不期待你会回应我的感情。”

“不要误解我的话，Q。”Bond说道，“我只是还没有到。我需要一些时间。总会有一天的，我保证。你只需要等着我。”

“你不能强迫自己爱上一个人，James。”Q说道。

“不，是你不能。但过去的这几周内，我一直在说服自己不要爱上你。我需要再多一些的信念让自己能够放手。给我一个机会，Q，拜托了。”

Q仔细地考虑着，将这过去一个半月间他和Bond之间发生的点点滴滴与之进行权衡。太多的事情在这短短的时间内发生，但一切却又在情理之中。

“我等你。”Q平静地说道。

“你确定吗，Q？”Bond问道。

“我确定。”Q微笑着。“还有James，别叫我Q。”

“那我该叫你什么？”Bond向前倾身，沿着Q的下颌留下一连串的吻。Q偏过头，在对方的耳边留下自己的名字。

一百六十六个小时之后，Q和Bond离开了欧洲之星，坐进前来接送他们的车辆内。

“我先载谁回去？”在他们落座后司机开口问道。

“带我去他那里。”Bond扬起一个微笑，靠在Q的身上。“我还没准备好离开他。”


End file.
